The Rise and Fall of Xemreth Teldrin
by DarthMar
Summary: Witness the rise of a powerful Force sensitive and how he became loved and feared throughout the galaxy.
1. Prologue

Title: The Rise and fall of Xemreth Teldrin

Author: Darth Mar

Genres: Adventure/Action/Romance

Pairing: None….yet

Summary: Witness the rise of a powerful Force sensitive this chapter will detail his childhood. Then his discovery and a potential love interest.

Prologue

Xemreth was no ordinary child. He had a life unlike most who were Force sensitive. He was old enough to witness the Clone Wars. However he wasn't found in time to become a Jedi youngling. He witnessed the rise of Emperor Palpatine's Galactic Empire. And even the First Order as he slowly grew older. However to understand how this one man became loved and despised by so many you must understand where he came from. He was born to Shalen and Ferald Teldrin on Onderon. Although old enough to be a Jedi youngling by 22 bby as he was ten years old. Because Onderon was not a hotspot for Jedi recruitment he was left to witness the Clone Wars as it destroys his homeworld. Then the rise of Palpatine's empire and totalitarian rule of his world. By the age of 17 leaves his home after a battle between Saw Gerrera's rebel forces that cost him his family. He then stumbles into the world of crime gaining a reputation as a talented duelist with both his dual bladed vibro blade and twin DL-44 blaster pistols.

However I believe I am getting ahead of myself. It is hard not to get lost in the story of this misunderstood hero. Let's just say he made his mistakes. But unless you were with him throughout his trials you wouldn't understand. So now that I may have spoiled a few parts of this let us get to the actual story.

"XEMRETH! GET UP!" Yelled his mother. Xemreth rubbed the sleep from his eyes. What is today? Oh my gosh it's my birthday! At that the now ten year old jumped out of bed and barreled down the stairs as fast as he could. Once down the stairs he entered the kitchen and hugged his mother. "Good morning mom!"

"Good morning Xem. How is my nine year old son?"

"Mooooooooooom I am not nine anymore!" This game was as old as he was. At least he assumed. His mom would play the you're not another year older game. It wasn't like it was the biggest and most complicated game. But it was one he enjoyed. Then his father walked in through the front door. "I'm home!" Xemreth then ran into the front room yelling," Daaaaaad!" His father then got a full sprinting hug from his now ten year old son. He gave a slight, "oomph!" He then returned the hug he had been attacked with. "Hey boy. Let me guess there is a special reason for this extra big hug?'

Xemreth then smiled a gap tooth grin at his father,"Yup! I turned ten today!"

"Well then you deserve a present for a brand new ten year old huh?'

If that grin couldn't get any bigger it got much bigger."A present!" His father chuckled and nodded," Oh yeah it's right outside for you. Wanna see it?"

"Do I ever!" Xemreth then ran outside to see his new present. He could hear his father kiss his mother behind him as she asked what he got their son. Then Xemreth yelled out,"A speeder!" His parents then joined him outside as Xemreth was climbing into the driver's seat. That was the last birthday gift he would get like that for the rest of life. Because that day also was the day the Clone Wars started. And the day Onderon joined the Separatists and the beginning of his troubles.


	2. The First Battle

20 BBY, Onderon Highlands

"Xemreth hurry up! We are almost there," his father called to him from a few yards ahead.

"You better hurry up Lucky Xem. Your dad will need your eyes. Droids are everywhere." That was Alisali. Xemreth has been friends with her for years. She even nursed him back to health a few weeks before they left their village. He was caught taking down a poster for the fake king Sanjay Rash. The guards then proceeded to beat on him with their shock whips. He was left there bleeding from the lashes as well as steaming from the shocks. He was lucky she lived nearby. Otherwise he might have died and he would never have gotten that nickname. He quickly went up to his father who was on Xemreth's old speeder. He had tied up a trailer to it in order to give the kids and elderly an easier ride. They were heading to Saw Gerrera's rebel camp. Hoping to gain safe haven and in the case of Xemreth, join in their fight against the Separatists.

"How are you holding up son?" His father asked him. He was genuinely concerned and knew how Xemreth wanted more than anything to fight the, as he called them, invaders and false king. But after his mother passed his father was more than ever concerned with keeping his son alive, As well as any other families that were under the threat of death from self appointed King Sanjay Rash. Even Xemreth hasn't gotten over his mother's death.

She had tried going into Malgan Market in order to buy him a new pair of blasters for his birthday. But separatist tanks had rolled into the city that day. She tried to get out of the way….but she ran into a few guards knocking over one. They didn't take too kindly to an older woman disturbing the peace as they claimed. So they jailed her for weeks. Xemreth and his father only found out from a family friend who happened to escape. They said she was thrown in prisoner on charges of disturbing the peace and illegal ownership of weaponry. By the time they got to Iziz they were too late.

"I am doing okay. I just….I don't like using this path father. It is too open for an ambush."

"I know son. Bu it is the only easy path to avoid the main droid patrols as well as easy enough to get the sick and malnourished to the Onderon Rebels in sector S-11."

Xem stayed quiet knowing his father was right. But he was itching to repay the guards and those damn droids what they dealt to him. He still had the scars from his unjustified beating. He probably will for the rest of his life. So he readjusted his rifle and and double bladed vibroblade on his back. He kept an eye out on the raised Purple king's crown. A type of shrub native to Onderon. He swore he saw something move.

"Father...did you?"

His father nodded and held up a hand to tell the convoy to stop. He made a series of hand signals telling the men and women who were guarding the convoy to get those unable to fight to safety. Xemreth readied his blaster. He prefered his twin blasters but knew he would need the extra range.

Everything was tensely quiet, nobody wanting to make a move or a sound. As of one sharp intake of breath, one slight disturbance of rock would bring death on them all. This stand off lasted several seconds. Until suddenly three thermal detonators flew towards them.

"Get down!" Yelled Xemreth as he took aim. He exhaled and squeezed the trigger blasting two of the three detonators out of the air. The third rolled to his feet and Xemreth kicked it away and dove to the side. The explosion rocked him and threw him to the side. His ears ringing he was yanked up by his father. He watched as blaster fire flew at them. Xemreth shook off his disorientation and returned fire.

"Fire! Get those rebel scum," yelled a droid commander as tens of tens B1 Battle droids charged into battle. Xemreth fired as often as his rifle could take. But no matter how many he destroyed more took it's place. Xemreth could feel his anger rising with every one of his friends that fell. Soon it was just him his father and Alisali as well as three others.

"AH!" Alisali cried out falling after taking a blaster bolt to the side. Xemreth yelled, "Alisali!" cried out Xemreth. He looked at the droids and felt the anger get the better of him. He felt some kind of…..power surge through him. A kind of power he never had felt before. He has had enough. First these damn droids invade his home. Then their puppet king's men imprison his mother and killed her. He will NOT lose Alisali too.

When asked what he remembered about that day in the later years. Xemreth could only reply with he didn't really know. He said he was just consumed with rage. He basically saw red and charged the droids with his double bladed vibroblade. Ripping through droids left and right. He remembered screaming and….pushing droids without touching them. Lifting them in the air and crushing them. And the slight numbing pain of blaster fire hitting his body. The last thing he remembers was a young man with light brown hair and blue eyes staring over him concerned. He had a scar on his right eye and seemed to look at someone else. As he laid there drifting into unconsciousness he heard him say into a communicator,"Obi-Wan we may have a situation here." Then blackness as he passed out.


	3. Unbound

20 BBY, Onderon. Rebel Camp

Xemreth started to wake up feeling like he got ran over by a rancor. He didn't remember much of the last night. What he could remember made no sense to him whatsoever. He remembered leaving home with his father and the small community of farmers they lived with. Then the ambush, getting blown off his feet and…. Alisali!

Xemreth shot up in his bed and immediately regretted it. His head started pounding and his muscles ached and throbbed in protest. He tried staying steady as he opened his eyes. Then a soft hand laid on his chest and gently pushed him back down onto the bed.

"Easy there, you took quite a beating, said a female voice. He looked over to his right and saw a young togrutan girl. She looked older than him but not by much. No more than five years if he had to guess. Her blue eyes were strikingly beautiful and drew his immediate attention.

"Who…...who are you? Where am I? And where is my father and Alisali?"

"Slow down there, Xemreth right? I will answer your questions as best as I can."

Xemreth nodded and took a deep breath. She started applying fresh bandages to his wounds as she started to explain. "My name is Ashoka Tano. As to your father he is fine. My master and another Jedi master are talking with him." She kept smiling at him and Xemreth couldn't help but feel a bit embarrassed from being shirtless. He might be in good shape for being almost thirteen years old. But he never has been this exposed in front of a girl before.

"And Alisali?"

Ashoka shook her head sadly, "I am sorry. . . but she didn't make it."

Xemreth nodded in response not focusing on the pain' He has lost a lot of good friends and even his mother to Sanjay Rash's evil regime. He just buries the rage and pain below. Much easier than dealing with it himself.

"I am really sorry. But trust me Sanjay Rash will not be in power much longer."

"You mean the Republic is actually coming to help?" Hope surged through Xemreth for the first time in a long time. This means that tyrant Sanjay Rash can finally be put down. For good considering how many crimes he has committed.

"Not exactly. We are not able not able to send an invasion force here at the moment. But we were able to send some advisors to help the Onderon Rebels."

Xemreth raised an eyebrow at her," So they sent a seventeen-year-old?"

"Actually, I am sixteen. And I am just a Padawan. My master Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi are the main ones in charge here. As well as Captain Rex. But yes, I was sent here as well." She smiled at him softly.

"So, then you guys are acting as military advisors then?" He smiled back at her. He kind of liked her snippy attitude and she seemed capable of leading a battle. After all she had a lightsaber at her side and didn't look like your average teenaged girl.

She nodded in response," Correct. Um. . . So Xem. . . do you mind if I call you that?"

"No not at all," In fact he kind of preferred it. At least to those he felt comfortable with. And he didn't know what it was about Ashoka. But she just made him feel like she knew how to handle this. Well, how to keep him from freaking out.

"Okay. . .I want to know what you can remember anything from your battle. Anything at all stick out to you?"

Xemreth tried thinking back to the battle. It all seems kind of like a dream. More of a nightmare than a dream. "I... don't really know. It all seems like a blur."

"Just try okay. It is important trust me."

He nods and continues, "I remember trying to help some refugees from my little farming community find the rebel base. We were hoping to get a safe place to hide from Sanjay's regime. And some…like me were wanting to join the Onderon Rebels in their fight. Then we were ambushed. The droids started lobbing thermal detonators at us to start. I blasted two of them out of the air and dove aside from the last. But it exploded before I could escape. I got rocked and. . . . that's when I saw Alisali get killed."

He stopped trying to make sense of the last few images he had. He had to have been dreaming at this point or hallucinating, "Then I think I started hallucinating."

"What makes you say that?"

"I remember feeling angry. No enraged and a sudden surge of power. And pushing whole columns of droids without touching them. Crushing them in my hand holding them in the air like I was a telekinetic. Feeling like I was invincible." He rubbed his face trying to make sense of the images himself. But that had to be impossible right? He was no Jedi after all. Just a simple son of a farmer with a love for blasters and double bladed vibroblades.

Ashoka though seemed like she wasn't interested in thinking he was crazy. She instead listened without interruption and nodded occasionally. Then a nurse. . . or what he assumed was a nurse handed her a beat up old datapad. After reading it her eyes widened considerably. "Well that would explain a lot of your story. Your midichlorian count is very high."

Xmereth had to have heard her wrong. Midichlorians? Actually, what were those for one. And two, how could these things explain his dreams? "What do you mean high, also what are midichlorians?'

Ashoka looked up at him and said,"Well midichlorians are kind of like how you measure somebody's Force sensitivity. Which determines if they can become a Jedi. The higher the better. The midichlorians are found in your blood. Why weren't you tested as a newborn?"

"My family was very poor. When I was born my father was unemployed and we were struggling to make ends meet. I was born at home since we couldn't afford a trip to the hospital."

She nods and seems to accept his answer, "Well that would explain why the Jedi never found you. Your number is just shy of 15,000."

Xemreth looks surprised, "Who has the highest?"

"My master. And he has over 20,000. The most ever recorded before. You are almost on par with him."

At that point, the young man Xemreth remembers seeing before he passed out walked into the clinic. "Ashoka. . . oh you're awake. How are you feeling kid?"

Ashoka stood and smiled at him, "Anakin you won't believe it. You were right to test his blood. His count is almost 1500."

Anakin smiled at Xemreth," Well good to see my instincts were right again. How are your wounds?"

"Sore as all hell and my head is throbbing like no tomorrow," Xemreth said looking at him. So, this was the hero with no fear? He had heard stories from the times he and his friends were able to break into the republic newscast. Xemreth didn't know whether he should bow or just stay in the bed.

"Well we talked with your father and his story checks out. I hope you manage to get permission to come back with us to the temple."

Xemreth's hearing had to have been affected by that detonator. "Temple? You mean. . . the Jedi temple?"

He nods as another man walks in. This one had a beard and seemed slightly older than Anakin. But just as Jedi should he exuded confidence and a warmness that made sure everyone was calm.

"Ah Xemreth glad to see you are awake. Anakin, I just got word from the council. They are not willing to accept him."

"What? They accepted me and I was older."

"I know, but you were only nine. He is almost thirteen."

Anakin looks like he wants to argue but knows this wasn't the time or place.

"So, I am not going to become a Jedi."

Obi-Wan smiled sadly, "Sorry son, but no you will not."

Xemreth looked down slightly depressed at that news. Ashoka looked between Anakin and Obi-Wan and seemed to get a bit upset," That can't happen. He could be a great help. And he is incredibly powerful."

"Sorry snips. But it is not our call. Trust me Xemreth, I will try to convince the council to change their minds."

Then a clone soldier walked in. An actual clone soldier!

"Generals we have a situation. Saw amd Steela Gererra require your attention."

"We are on our way Rex. We will check up on you later Xemreth, I promise we will figure something out for you," Ob-Wan says.

After they left Ashoka shakes her head, "I swear the council sometimes. . ."

"What do you mean? Is the council not great?"

"Well some on the council are very good people. Like master Kenobi and Yoda. But they have made some decisions that, I just do not agree with them all the time."

Xemreth nods, "So what do I do? I have... power, but am not allowed to learn how to control it?"

Ashoka nodded, "Seems like a bad idea, doesn't it?"

"Definitely. Unchecked power of any kind is some of the most dangerous things in life…. could you…teach me?"

Ashoka looked at him shocked," Teach you? But I am just a Padawan."

"And are slightly older and you obviously are much more trained and experienced with this stuff."

Ashoka considers this for a short while. Seemingly weighing her options and deciding what to do. "Okay then, I can train you what I know. But we will have to be careful and quick about it. We cannot be caught by my master."

Xemreeth smiled and was eager to get started, "I can't thank you enough Ashoka. This is going to help me protect my family so much."

Ashoka smiled and put a hand on his shoulder, "Come on you should be able to stand and move. I will teach you as much as I can."

Okay so I am really grateful that 34 people (last I checked) has taken the time to read this story. And a special thanks to drake305 who actually thought this story was good enough to follow me. I know this chapter took longer to get out but between work and college it has been busy busy busy. Thank you guys and I will try to get the next chapter out faster.


	4. Age of Discovery

Age of Discovery

Hello to all who are still following my story. Sorry this chapter has taken so long to come put but school has been crazy. I want to thank everyone who has followed the story and a special thanks to Mitchsharwig15 who believed my story was good enough to follow me. Now I am slowly trying to make these chapters longer as people seem to be enjoying the story. Which means it will take longer to get them out. But thank you all so much. You guys are the best. With that out of the way let us begin this chapter.

Xemreth was woken up by an orange hand coming over his mouth. He has been spending the last six to seven weeks sneaking around behind Ashoka's master's and Xemreth's father's back. Not to be naughty teenagers at all. But so, Ashoka could train Xemreth in the ways of the Force and Xemreth has made a good amount of progress too, at least according to Ashoka. He has already learned to tap into the light and began showing a consistent ability with the telekinetic abilities of a Jedi. Ashoka has been teaching him to levitate smaller rocks and weapons. Although frustrated at first, simply due to how long it took to simply move a rock the size of his fist. But, according to Ashoka, he has been making remarkable progress.

However, something seems to be different about Ashoka the last few days. Xemrerh has noticed her staring at him differently, whenever she didn't think he was looking he would catch her…. he thought he would catch her checking him out. But that couldn't be right…right? He was a poor son of a poor farmer.

'Hey, Xem, you gonna lay there and brood or do you wanna train? I got something new to teach you." Ashoka said smirking. Xemreth loved that smile, it always gave him a warm feeling of happiness. Especially when he made her laugh. It always distracted him from the fact he has lost so much.

"Sorry, what's new? You going to teach me that Jedi mind trick?"

"That no. Something a little more…. Physical."

"Physical? What are you talking about?"

"Get out of bed already and find out."

Xemreth got up and got dressed after Ashoka went out of his tent. He put on a new shirt and pants. They were black with a red pattern across the chest of his shirt going diagonal across both ends, making an X. While across the seams of his pants they went from the sides to the front of his knees then down the front. He strapped on his blaster pistols to his sides and his new double bladed vibroblade across his back. Once outside he saw Ashoka smirking at him, the sun had yet to rise. But the Onderon Rebels were already up and training. He could see off into the distance Captain Rex teaching young Onderanians where best to hit a B1 battle droid to take it out.

"Come on Xem you take forever you know that?"

"Uhuh and you just love to remind me snips."

She gave a short laugh, "Somebody has to make sure you get things done." She playfully bumped his shoulder as they walked just outside the rebel base and to a secluded space where Ashoka and Xemreth have been having their secret lessons. It was a small clearing where they have snuck out a small table a couple of chairs and a portable cooler. The table was set up next to a large boulder by a couple of trees and smaller brush.

"So, what's on the agenda today Master Jedi?"

"I am gonna teach you how to weild a lightsaber. Well what I know anyways."

"Really? That seems quick."

"Nonsense, I started learning to wield a blade when I was a toddler. You are old enough I hope?"

"Ha ha, I know my way around a blade." Xemreth said twirling his double bladed vibroblade to show off.

"I hope so. But a lightsaber is a whole other different Sabaac game." Ashoka unclipped her main blade and activated it. "Now there are seven main forms of Lightsaber combat. The most basic is form one Shii-Cho. It is the one all Jedi master first, or at least become proficient in it. Then there is form two Makashi which focuses mainly on one on one dueling. Then Form three is Soresu which Master Obi-Wan is a master of it has a heavy focus on defense. Form four is a style I really prefer which is Ataru very acrobatic and flows very well. Then form five which has two main variants Shien and Djem So. And finally, the last one taught by the Jedi is Niman the sixth lightsaber form. I also use Jar'Kai since I use two blades. I will be teaching you basic Shii Cho… for now anyways."

Xemreth listened intently but had one main question," Why don't Jedi teach the seventh form? Why not teach all of them? The Jedi code does say there is no ignorance there is knowledge."

"I know it seems contradictory but Form Seven is known mainly as Vapaad and was taught by the Sith. It is so aggressive and dangerous it is used almost only by those who use the dark side. Because it is almost solely offensive it doesn't really suit a Jedi who follows the light."

"Oh, so it's dangerous for a Jedi's stance in the Force?"

"Precisely. Now I want you to get into this stance." She demonstrates a proper Shii Cho stance and holds the stance for about half a minute before standing normally the lightsaber humming the whole time. She deactivated the saber and handed it off to Xemreth who upon taking it was shocked at how weightless it was.

"Oh my gosh this thing has practically no weight!"

Ashoka chuckled and said," Now do you know why not many people use lightsabers without being a Jedi?"

"Yeah I see it now."

"Good now try the stance." She said in a slightly commanding but slightly… was that a flirty tone?

He puts it out of mind and attempts to get into a proper Shii-Cho form. However, his feet are not far enough apart and his arms are too close in. Ashoka comes up behind him and kicks his left foot slightly to get him to spread them. Then reached around him and corrected his arms for him.

"Here like this," she was pressed against his back as she spreads his arms a bit out. "Stay a bit loose. The lightsaber is an extension of you. It is light like your hair. It takes almost no effort to swing so you must be precise and careful. It is not a toy. It is a powerful weapon of a more civilized age, as master Kenobi would say." Xemreth was trying hard not to blush as Ashoka was practically hugging him. He had to admit he enjoyed having her close like this, but didn't she say Jedi were forbidden from having attachments?

Once she let go and came around to inspect Xmereths form she smiled at him, "Very good, now I am going to show you basic guards and I want you to copy my movements, okay Xem?"

Xem nodded and watched eagerly. They practiced for four hours as Xemreth showed an aptitude for lightsaber combat. Which wasn't surprising since he told Ashoka many stories of his time learning to fight with a vibroblade. At the end she was dueling him, in a way, to teach him how to move a blade best in order to properly block. Going at normal speed as well. Then after that Ashoka had him return her lightsaber smiling.

"Ya know Xem you are very good at using a lightsaber. Not surprising since you spent a long time learning to use a vibroblade."

"Yeah guess having prior combat experience helps to learn new weapons."

Ashoka laughs a little saying," Well as I learned from Rex, Experience outranks everything." Xemreth smiled even bigger as Ashoka got into a meditation stance which Xemreth followed suit. He has learned when she does this to follow suit. He enjoyed these meditation sessions. It was a great bonding moment as well as a way for Xemreth to get a good read on how Ashoka is feeling. He could feel his ties to the Force getting stronger. Ashoka told him even though he had a strong natural affinity it's is like a muscle. One he would have to build and stretch. During this session he could feel Ashoka probing him sensing his train of thought getting distracted. He smiled and opened himself to the light letting it fill him and flow through him. He saw in his mind's eye Ashoka standing next to him as they looked out at this plane. The light side in meditation was absolutely beautiful. It seemed full of life and almost seemed to be whispering for his attention. In this plane Ashoka took his hand and seemed to be guiding his spiritual self. This wasn't unusual, however he could feel Ashoka's light glow even more from happiness, as he did as well. She said when they first started how easy it was to get lost without a master to guide you. Time here in this meditative state had no consistency. So one hour could be days, and if you weren't careful you could spend years there. After what only seemed like a few seconds Ashoka ripped them out.

Confused Xemrerth asked, "What's going on?' Then he figured it out. Off towards the base another explosion could be heard.

"We need to get back. Now."


End file.
